Alice and Bella's sleepover!
by poison lynn
Summary: Alice is having vision block and bella disides to find a way to cheer her up unblock her visions during the process hey laugh get into trouble puke and GO CRAZZY MWAHAHA rated T just to be safe for my other chapters
1. i need to go shopping

Alice and Bella have a sleep over MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!

* * *

Bella POV

* in cafeteria*  
i looked across the lunch table, and what i saw shocked me, it was Alice and she was depressed I felt really weird like something was missing, it was Alice's bubblieness. I turned Edward on of the rare times I wished he could read my thoughts, I got up and pulled Edward along with me and walked outside.  
"whats wrong with Alice"I asked letting my worry flood into my words, he looked down at me before he answered he had a thoughtful look on his face "Love, Alice is having um.........vision block we can use that word"he said i stared a him not completely understanding apparently my confusion showed on my face "she is having problems seeing the futer she has a mental block but she wont let me search her mind so i don't know why" he explained "i know I can help" i yelled ops vampire hearing Grr Edward just laughed and dragged me back to the cafeteria then we heard Alice scream we run/walked to her "ALICE whats wrong are YOU OK" i asked my voice varying from calm and panicked "NO!" she yelled i turned to Edward he just shook his head and chuckled and said "she knows your planning something but not what and its bugs her" Alice shot death glares at him i gave Edward a look that i'd hope he took it as not to follow he sat down and i grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her out of the cafeteria and to her car and pulled her keys out of her pocket and drove us to my house. i pulled up in my drive way and got out of the car i had a feeling Alice would follow when i walked trough the door way i tripped over thin air (YA for me Grr) i waited for impact with my o so friendly hard wood floor (were very good friends) but i didn't Alice caught me before i feel and straighted me up "thank you" i started walking up to my room with Alice right behind me looking like a lost puppy when i opened my bedroom door and turned to Alice "sit" i old her while pointing at my bed she did as i said i pulled a chair infrnt of her and sat "now Alice im going to help you have fun" she went to interrupt me "hey shut up wait till im finished" did i seriously tell a vampire to shut up god never mind "now were going to take a few days off of school

* * *

Chapter 2

Alice POV  
*in bellas bedroom*

i sat there in shock Bella sweet innocet HUMAN Bella just told me her freind and vampire to shut up. i saw she was still talking but i couldnt pay she finally finished whatever she was saying and jumped out of her seat and ran to her closet and dug around for a while and pulled out a really cute hand bag and then went back to her closet and pulled out some cute dark skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees she also pulled out a leather jacketthen she looked at me and asked me a question but i didnt really hear it so i just stared at her something changed in her face and ran back to her closet.

* * *

Bella POV  
i pulled out the hanbag ,that alice insisted she buy me, then i ran out of my closet and set it on my desk than ran back into my closet and pulled out the  
leather jacket she also insested she buy me, i hate i when any one in the family buys me stuff especialy Alice but if Bella-Barbie is going to make her happy  
today i'll suck it up and let her, then i grabed my white shirt black flats since those are my safest shose then i walked out and set them on my desk and  
composed my face and turned and asked Alice "do you want to do my hair and stuff" i watched her face as i said this and nothing changed i relized she was  
not paying attiention so i new how to get her to pay attiontion i canged into what i had but insted of the white shirt i grabed a holloween orange and green  
stripped shirt then walked out and let Alice see my outfit it took a minute for her to see what i did and she jumped up and grabed the shirt with both  
hands and ripped it off and threw it out the window like it was a bug. then she pulled out a white shirt and handed it to me i put it on then it was Bella-barbie  
time when she finished she seemed really happy then i told her the one thing you should never say to alice "Alice...i.....um...er.....need....new clothes"


	2. author note plz read

im sorry for anyone who wants me to uptade right now but im co-wrighting a story with shadow-dancer on a joint account if you want to read it, it is called theres something about her....i know it and it says by poison-dancer 


	3. Pillow Fight

Chapter 2 pillow fight

Disclamer i own nothing but everything Mwahahaha Emmet;hey im the only one who gets to lie here me: Damn Edward: its ok Me: im still mad at you Edward:for what!  
Me: for listening to the voices in my head and telling emmet what they say Emmet: oh yeah hahahahahahah Me: enough listening to my internal rambelings on with the story sorry it took so long Emmet:its cause she's been sitting on her ass Me: nu-uh i've been wrighting another story and its abought the weres and bella hooking up with one I'M NOT SORRY EDWARD AND EDWARD FANS! now i own nothing but the voices in my head _  
Alice POV

"um.....alice..i....need....some....new...clothes"OMG everything went white Bella POV

"um.....alice..i....need....some....new...clothes" i saw Alice faint oh my god i think i killed her i thought aftr she hit the floor "Alice?" i asked lightly shaking her, she didn't move GRRRR "Alice!!!!" i screamed and jumped on her owww that wasn't smart she still didn't move "I'VE GOT IT!" i screamed as i ran to my dads room

Alice POV

"Ugh" i said as i opend my eyes to see bella standing over me with a bowling ball that looked like it weighe more then her "BELLA" i scream "i hope your not thinking of-" ohf i was cut of by a gasp and a bowling ball to the stomache

Bella POV "Oh my god i'm sorry" i said than alice grabbed me and threw me on the bed and grabbed the pillow there was an evil smile on her face "Alice what are you-" i got cut of by the pillow hitting me in the face and her gigiling uncontrolably on the floor then i got an evil smile as i pickd up the pillow and started wachink her hair with it then i heared it

Alice POV

o my god that was hilarious her face was priceless " AAHHHHHHHHH" i screamed as she was messing up my hair with the pillow i'm gona kill her i ripped the pillow in half feathers wee flying every where, my eyes locked on my target i pounced i was gonna make her look like a princess but she saw the evil smile creep onto my face "alice let me go to the store" she said out of no where i got off of her confused "i'll come with you?" i asked "no you'll wait here for me

Bella POV i got into my truck leaving a once again depressed looking Alice. thats so unlike her i thought as i pulled into the parking lot of the store, i waalked straight to what i needed i'm going to make this a night we will never forget-

Yeah yeah yeah i know shitty cliffy but hey i put up a chapter live with it commet plz


End file.
